With the establishment of thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology in the 1990s, liquid crystal panels develops quickly due to advantages, such as flat plate, light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, diversity and environment friendly characteristics. With the maximization of liquid crystal panels, in order to ensure products' quality, requirements on the precision of the needed equipments become higher and higher and demand for reliability of equipments during the production increases further.
In the manufacturing process flow of liquid crystal panels, processes that need non-aqueous liquid as reaction medium include important core processes such as rinsing, developing, etching and stripping off. In equipments used in these core technical processes, sensor devices, as important devices for sensing presence of glass substrates and transferring information on glass substrates, have played an important role. While rocking sensor devices have been widely used in the liquid crystal panel manufacturing equipments as important devices for sensing presence of glass during equipment liquor reaction intervals.
FIG. 1 is a structure of a rocking sensor device used in common conventional equipments. As shown in FIG. 1, the primary bracket 1 of the structure is provided with a roller 3 on its one end and a magnet 4 on the other end. The primary bracket 1 can rock around the rotating shaft 2. The device is provided with a magnetic induction sensor 5 under the magnet 4. During operation of the rocking sensor device, if there is no glass substrate over it, the primary bracket 1 is in the upright state and the magnet 4 at the lower end of the primary bracket is closest to the magnetic induction sensor 5. When there is a glass substrate over it, the glass substrate contacts the roller 3 to make the primary bracket 1 to rock into a certain angle, and the magnet 4 on the primary bracket 1 will deviate from the magnetic induction sensor 5 to a position. The magnetic induction sensor 5 would sense the rocking of magnet 4 with the primary bracket, and thereby sense the presence of the glass substrate. The rocking sensor devices used in conventional equipments present following problems. The primary bracket of the rocking sensor device has a roller at one end and an induction sensor at the other end. During use, the primary bracket rocking is not sensitive due to corrosions and wearing of the primary bracket and the rotating shaft, and it often deviates from normal position for 180 degrees, namely an instance in which the magnet is vertical upward and the roller is vertical downward, so that the magnetic induction sensor can not sense the rocking of the primary bracket, hence leading to an equipment failure.